Downfall of a Tribe
by fil03
Summary: The Patapon tribe was once a great, unrivaled civilization, whose mighty armies were capable of repelling any forces that ever graced their walls. This story goes into the unfortunate turn of events that brought the mighty empire down to a mere band of peasants, and their relations with the Zigoton and Karmen nations, who play in intricate roll in the Patapon's downfall.


**Author's Note: Truthfully, this is me just playing around. I love and have played the life out of all 3 Patapon games, and have been wanting to write a story about it for a while now, so here's what I've been silently working on. I don't expect this to get much traffic, but if you like it (or hate it, but want to like it), please leave a review, and I'll strive to improve. This will likely be somewhere within the realm of 2 - 4 chapters depending on how detailed I end up going, and will be updated in tandem with my other current work-in-progress fic, The Glorious Transformation.**

 **Credit to sugod31 on deviantart for the cover image.**

 **I wanted to delve into a part of the game's history that we hear very little about during the games, and as such, I hope you like my interpretation of it. We see Gan Yaripon, Ban Tatepon, and Don Yumipon twice throughout the series, and from the shear strength of will and prowess in battle, we get the barest glimpse of what the Patapon nation was at their prime. I want to extrapolate on this period of the nation's life briefly, and then continue on from there, following through with the Wakapon's deceit, the war with the Zigotons, and the crumbling of the Patapon Empire.**

The sun was just beginning to rise over Patapole, bathing the grand, emerald city with its tender rays. All around the vast expanse, the Patapon were already hard at work, tending the fields and farms, the sun's rising only providing light for their labor. To the western sides of the city, the armies trained, as spears, arrows, and blades all clashed in perfect harmony, the sound of the four War Drums that rained from the sky fueling their every movement. Above them all stood Hatapon, watching them carefully, taking great interest in their actions. Though the flagbearer was no combat expert, his leadership on the fields of battle provided an unending supply of morale that the Patapon draw from, and with the Almighty's expert guidance, created an army unrivaled in the entire world. This routine, like most days, lasted until interruption, which, on this day, was only an hour or so into their practice.

"Hatapon, Hatapon! Karmen forces have been spotted on at the western edge of our borders!" The rookie sentry panted the words out, barely able to make it to the end of his sentence without gasping for air. On his back sat his trusty telescope, made of simple iron, a status of his novice rank among the legion. Even still, Hatapon treated him with the same respect that he would have anyone else.

"Speak slowly, Suko, and do not leave out any details. Do you know their numbers or purpose?" Hatapon rested a gentle hand on his back, as the sentry was still doubled over from exhaustion. The Patapon Empire had been in relative peace over the past few months, and for a new recruit such as Suko, enemy sightings had been nearly nonexistent. Navigating the bustling streets of Patapole had been something he had been trained for, but never when there was a real situation outside the walls.

"Uh, yes Hatapon, I have info. It looked to be four-hundred, maybe five. They're leaving a trail of fire behind them as they advance Hatapon...I think they're intending to cut of our food supply. They seem to be bringing mostly Tatemen with them, though I did spot several sets of Yumimen in their rear. At their current pace, I think they'll be at the gates in around two hours." Suko sputtered out the words at first, but Hatapon's reassuring eye calmed him down, and he recounted the remainder of his report smoothly. As soon as he was done, the flagbearer nodded, a slight smile forming across his visage.

"Very good, Suko. This is a test, and you are more than welcome to say you aren't sure. What does their army composition mean to you, knowing that these are Karmen?" Hatapon again patted him on the shoulder, as the rookie began pounding on his head, wracking his brain for answers.

"I, uh, well...no?" Suko hung his head in shame, his mind completely void of any possible ideas.

"That is acceptable, though you should take interest in my words so you know next time you are sent. The Karmen forces are extremely diversified, and a unit of only one or two groups is highly uncommon for them. I suspect that they are intending to flank us, and that the unit that you spotted is not much more than a decoy meant to draw our forces away from the real target. Return to your post, Suko, and come to me if you see anything else."

"Un...understood, Hatapon. Thank you for the tip, I swear I will never forget it."

"You have done well today, Suko. We have been at peace for a while now, and I sense that this assault will not be their last. I will alert the army, and we will be stationed all across the walls. The Almighty will lead us to victory yet again." Dismissing the sentry, the Sukopon sprinted back through the streets of the city, climbing to his spire.

Hatapon descended his overlook of the army, carrying his flag down, the symbol of his status as commander of the Patapon legion. Making his way down the stairs, eyes following the iconic white-target emblazoned upon the black flag. As he neared the bottom, the War Drums ceased, and the training fields fell silent, as every warrior knew that Hatapon's presence was never for friendly chat.

"Patapon, it has come to my attention that there is the possibility of a Karmen assault. I know that it has been quite some time since we've been in active warfare, but I believe that with the Almighty's guidance we will prove victorious in repelling their forces. Yumipon, I want you stationed on the walls. Try and take out as many of their forces as you can before they reach the main gates. Tatepons, I want you behind the main access points. Keep their remaining forces out of the city, and take out as many as you can." Everyone nodded as Hatapon gave out their assignments, and the veterans among them immediately began grouping around the rookies, who were still quite nervous.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I feel as if you've left out a group of us. What are your orders for the Yaripon battalion?" Gan stood proudly amongst his squadron, his ornate helmet clearly displaying his superior rank to anyone that questioned his authority. His trident-like spears were known for practically flying from his hands, penetrating his opposition before they even saw it coming. His status as the army's greatest spearman was without question, and his opinion was arguably more important to the new recruits than even Hatapon's, depending on the situation.

"I was getting there, if you'd give me the time to finish. Gan, I want you and the Yaripons to go scouting. The Sukopons haven't been able to spot all of the enemy's forces yet, and I want you all to flank whatever is still out there. If you're able to catch them by surprise, you might be able to turn them around before they even get close. The Sukopons know that they are approaching from the west of the city, so I'll have you stationed on the north and south. The Karmens don't have enough forces to try and completely surround us, so the eastern gate will likely be safe. Those are you and your men's orders, Gan." Hatapon turned his back towards the Yaripon, who in turn turned back towards his battalion. In perfect unison, the three groups of warriors began funneling to their positions.

Heading the Yumipon battalion, Don's men followed him dutifully, his compassion for his soldiers causing the Yumipons to be the most close-knit group amongst the three battalions. As they wove through the streets of the city towards the walls, Don grouped his soldiers, making sure to pair each novice with several veterans, spreading the skill of his forces evenly along the sides of the city, even making sure to find a few to guide himself. Far above him in the watchtowers, the Sukopons fed them information on the incoming forces, which by now were nearly completely visible. Like Hatapon had predicted, Karmen were now surrounding the entire western edge of the city, with the remains of their forces covering the northern front.

At the front of the western gate, Ban and his Tatepons stood valiantly, prepared to take on whatever forces came to them. Unlike the other two leaders, Ban's disdain for his newer recruits caused them to almost never gain any experience, as the veterans consistently held the front lines. Far behind him, Ban was completely unaware of the newer recruits practically quivering in fear behind them, as all the training that they had done had never prepared them for any sort of battle such as this.

Finally, now past the gates and spreading out amongst the empty expanse to the southeast of town, Gan's Yariopons spread out to the west, preparing for the flank. While Gan was the one leading the charge, he always positioned his newest recruits directly after him, confident in their abilities. From his angle, he could see the hordes of Karmen that were approaching the gates, a careful mix of all that they had to offer. In the group nearest to him, Gan could easily spot the Mahomen, their staffs poised and ready to take down the walls.

High above, in the central tower of the city, Hatapon stood overlooking his army, surveying the situation. "Almighty, they are ready for your guidance. Help us repel the forces that siege our lands, and we shall hold a festival in your honor upon our victory. I have seen that your worship has died down due to the extended peace in these lands, which is an unfortunate side effect. This battle will rectify that situation, I assure you." The flagbearer could feel the Almighty's presence throughout the entire city, as every warrior on the fields were now muttering praises to him from around the outer walls, and beyond.

Though there was no audible response, Hatapon earned his reply the only way that the Almighty knew how. The voices of the four War Drums boomed down from the heavens, as the Almighty took control of the Patapon legion.

 **Pon Pon Pata Pon**. As the drums rang out, the Yumipons instinctively drew back their arrows, unleashing them upon the invaders. Don's was the first to let loose, the skill of his hands and quality of his bow allowing him to stay just ahead of his comrades. Directly after his, though, the sky grew dark, as a barrage of arrows were released. Each arrow hit their mark perfectly, piercing the tribal masks of the Karmen, felling a great number after the first volley. This kept on, until the Tatemen's shields were riddled with arrows, and a fair number of their defenseless brethren lay punctured behind them. From the watchtowers, the Sukopons noticed the enemy archers readying their bows, and called out to the Yumipons beneath them.

 **Chaka Chaka Pata Pon**. Upon hearing the drums, the Patapon steeled themselves for the incoming volley, as the arrows came in. Though many of the Yumimen's arrows landed flawlessly, the Patapon simply wrenched them free from their hide, leaving behind barely more than a scratch. Though the pain seemed little, the Mahomen's magic soon joined in on the assault, further buffeting the Yumipon forces.

"We can't take much more of this, Almighty!" A stray fireball hit Don, sending his bow clattering down to the ground beneath him. All around him, the novices that he had posted with him all look towards him, worry filling their eyes.

"Don't worry, Almighty will rescue us soon. All we need to do is hold out a little longer. I will be back soon with my bow, and we will launch a counterattack when the time is right. Until then, let the power of the drums guide your actions." Don left them with that, as he scurried down the ladder, and after his bow.

 **Pata Pata Pata Pon**. Hearing this, the Yaripons marched to position, just barely out of view of the Mahomen forces, which were still assaulting the tower walls. Though the enemy could hear the drum beats pouring down from the sky, it was as if they were incapable of interpreting their meaning, as the signal to advance would be a clear sign that there was a counterattack waiting to happen. Still, Gan and his men circled around to the back of the Karmen, waiting for the perfect time strike.

 **Pon Pon Chaka Chaka**. Every warrior tensed up, preparing for the next command. Even the new recruits new the classic command sequence, and the sheer energy pouring forth from each soldier was deafening. Behind the gates, Ban and his elite were ready to bust down the door, and into the Karmen that were quite close to the gates at this point. Above them, the Yumipon battalion notched their arrows, with several more at the ready, their bows drawn impossibly taught. Finally, outside the walls of Patapole, Gan and his group prepared their spears, ready to take the enemy by surprise.

 **Pon Pon Pata Pon**. As soon as the command finished, every warrior let loose, releasing their pent-up energy on the unsuspecting Karmen. From overhead, another volley of arrows blotted out the sun, as they quickly ripped apart the remainder of the Tatemen army. From the flanks, Gan's forces lobbed their spears that the mages, whose weak defenses were unable to withstand the swift attack. Finally, Ban's Tatepons burst out of the front gates, swiftly tackling the melee forces of the Karmen forces. The Almighty kept the assault up until the Karmen were in shambles, as Ban and his elite swiftly took out the remainder. With the enemy forces decimated, the troops returned to the training grounds, awaiting their report.

"Today was a clean battle, and one that each and every one of you should be proud. With this battle, we have severely crippled the Karmen forces, and an unexpected assault such as this will not happen for several months. Now, let us spend the rest of the night in celebration of the Almighty, who guided us through today's events. Gather the entire town, for today, we are done with all work for the day." Every eye was fixated on Hatapon as he congratulated them, and his brief message was met with great applause from the warriors. As all of them filed out of the training grounds, the three elite warriors staying behind for their usual discussion.

"Gan, Ban, thank you for covering me and the Yumipons. We were taking heavy fire from the Karmen for a while there, until you bailed us out. On behalf of the Yumipon battalion, you have our gratitude."

"And on behalf of the Tatepon, you had nothing to worry about. We had the situation under control, as usual. Now, if we're done here, I'm going to partake in the festivities." The other two watched as Ban pompously marched off, slinging his sword and shield around triumphantly,

"Don, your forces were what kept the Karmen under control. Were it not for the leadership you show to the Yumipons, Patapole would have been overrun. My counterattack was necessary. That being said, I do agree with Ban that we should go join the others at the festivities. They will be looking for us." Gan stood up, helping Don do the same. The two walked off towards the inner temple, where the celebration was being held.

At the very deepest part of the temple sat the World Egg. Crystalline and shimmering, the Egg was proudly displayed at the back of the Patapon throne room, where the princess sat alone at her throne. Several Wakapon poets crowded around her feet, telling her about the magnificent events of the day through their song and dance.

Beneath her, where the true festivities had erupted, actors had playfully set of an impromptu stage, performing their rendition of the battle, with one of the actors going so far as to wear a Karmen mask, running in terror from the other actors representing the Patapon forces. All around them, fire pits were roasting some of the hunters' finest catches, as everyone gave their best for the celebration of the Almighty. From the sky, the Almighty lightly tapped the rhythm **Pata Pon Don Chaka** , the music for partying nearly inaudible amongst the ruckus of the celebration, and yet still subconsciously affecting the Patapon. The festivities lasted long into the night, until every Patapon couldn't stomach another bite. Back at the temple, however, things died down much later.

"Princess, please allow me to stay with you again. I know that you look at me differently than you do the other Wakapons." Long after every other Wakapon had left, their job complete, one remained, his pleas unanswered by the royalty that sat before him.

"Oh Waka, you know that I can't do that. I've noticed that people are starting to give us strange looks whenever we're out in public together. It's time we ended whatever we had, before it becomes too entangling." She held his hands tenderly as she spoke, her flowing blue gown masking a majority of her figure. "I'm sorry, Waka, I know how that this must hurt, but I'm the sole member of the royal party now. I can't keep doing this...with you. Please, visit me with your poems frequently, and I will enjoy them as I always have. That will never change."

His head hung low, the Wakapon turned around, leaving the temple interior. "I understand, Princess. I'll find a way to bring you back to me, no matter how long it takes. Until then, I will do as you say."

* * *

"General Hukmen, give me a status on the invasion forces. Have they breached Patapole's outer walls yet?" Ormen Karmen hovered around the Karmen base, awaiting the status report of his preeminent mage.

"Sir, the Patapon's Yaripon forces caught the Mahomen completely by surprise. As soon as they were eliminated, we were...helpless." Hukmen cringed, awaiting the backlash that was swiftly doled out.

"Are you telling me that your best men were incapable of taking out a few worthless spearmen? You told me that you sent your best troops on this mission, and yet from your report you sound as if they were children." Ormen Karmen's long, tubular arms, which were previously sitting idly, now shook violently as he spoke, a testament to his uncontrollable fury.

"Ormen, there was no way that we could have foreseen this coming, I assure you that my troops were decimating the Yumipon forces before this...tragic turn of events." Hukmen clutched his staff tightly before continuing. "You cannot expect my soldiers to be able to survive a direct flank, we have not trained them to endure such an onslaught."

"I can expect competence from your elite mages! You are the most experienced of my three generals, and I expect similar qualities to be shared by your troops. Do not fail me again, or you will find that you will share a similar fate as the troops that you sent on the assault today." Crackling dark energy arced between Ormen's hands, forcing the mage to take a precautionary step back. "Now go, before you cause even more damage to your reputation."

Turning on his heels, Hukmen walked out of the tent, knowing that his leader's warning was not a ruse. Inside the tent, however, Ormen Karmen was already plotting his next plan to extricate the Patapon from Patapole, a cause that he had been fighting for ever since he had donned the name.

"This is the fourth time in a row that we have failed to take their base by force. I'm beginning to believe that we must find a new way to destroy their empire. No matter, tonight, I will personally infiltrate their city, and uncover something that might aid me in my search." Immediately, he began plotting out his route through Patapole, taking special notice of the temple. His scouts had already mapped out most of the temple, able to live undetected amongst the Patapon whenever they took off their masks. In order to have a fleeting hope of entering the temple, Ormen knew that he would have to do the same, even though he would be lacking most of his combat ability without the ornately-crafted mask. Slipping it off, his singular eye looked around the room briefly, taking in the position of everything, before he walked out of the tent.

Outside, the Karmen tribes had already settled down for the night, preparing for next day's events, though they were nothing out of their ordinary routine. Today's casualties had been extremely unexpected, and many Karmen would be mourning the loss of their friend for many moons. Ormen, however, never chose to make such close attachments, knowing that sooner or later, they would be shattered.

Floating over towards Patapole, Ormen Karmen's entire black body was sheathed by the dead of the night, his eye being the only thing that might give him away. He shrunk his arms down to a reasonable size as best as he could, knowing that their tentacle-like appearance would easily give away his disguise, as they were a feature that no Patapon had. Though Ormen did what he could to distance himself from his enemies, several prisoners would always end up being captured every now and then, and he would learn what he could about them during their interrogations.

The travel took several hours of wandering through the thick forests and jungles that separated the two nations, Ormen's ability to float separating himself from the challenges that hid amongst the undergrowth. Eventually, he pierced the tree line, now roaming through the empty plains that sat just outside Patapole. Swiftly, he slipped completely undetected by their scouts, until he hovered over the walls, finding the blind spot in their surveillance. Due to their celebrations, a majority of the guards had not yet returned to their posts, assuming that no threat would be present after so resounding a success.

"Foolish Patapon, it's as if you want me to find your secrets. Your celebrations shall be short lived, as well as your victories." Floating high enough to avoid detection, Ormen Karmen soon entered the temple, immediately finding the tools that he needed for the Patapon's destruction.

"The World Egg? How recently did the Patapon gain acquisition of such an impressive artifact? Whoever shatters this brings an eternity of struggle to their people!" The legends of the Egg had spread throughout the Karmen people long before Ormen had become their leader, and he knew better than to fracture the brittle object that sat before him. Doing so would bring the incoming havoc to the Karmen people instead of the Patapon, and thus, he would have to find a way to convince a Patapon to attack it. He was sure that they were equally knowledgeable in the Egg's properties, likely more so due to their current possession, and tricking one of them to attack it would be tricky.

That was until he saw a Patapon hunched over in the corner, just outside the temple. A river of tears seeped from his eye, pooling on the ground in front of him. Ormen walked over towards him, placing an awkward hand on his back.

"You seem pretty roughed up, what's wrong?" Such friendly conversation was uncomfortable for the Karmen leader, who had to force the words from his mouth. Still, the Patapon looked up towards him, the tears stopping momentarily.

"It's...the princess. We had a disagreement, if you can call it that." He stood up, grabbing a roll of paper, turning towards Ormen. He turned his head inquisitively. "You seem pretty alright, why aren't you at the festivities?"

Unable to formulate a logical response, Ormen completely avoided the question. During the brief glance, Ormen Karmen had, he could see the written lines on the paper, noting them as poetry. "Princess, huh? Oh yeah, you're that...Wakamen, er, Wakapon I've heard a little about." Ormen pulled the name from thin air, hoping that it was right. Such an occupation must be scarce amongst the Patapon, and affiliation with their royalty was likely to be scarce.

The Wakapon looked at him in shock, taking a step back. "Wh...what were they saying about me?"

"Nothing much, just that you and the princess seem to have a...unique relationship." At this, the Wakapon doubled over, tears again streaming down his face.

"I...I can't help that I have feelings for her, I know it's forbidden. She's just so beautiful, I'd do anything to have her." Ormen took great interest in his wording, hoping to use this to break him down even further.

"Hey, I understand. I can try and help you out, if you'd like. I've got some connections to the princess, I could try and put in a good word for you, perhaps she'll reconsider." To his satisfaction, the bluff worked, the Wakapon's hopes too sullied to think clearly.

"Th...that would be awesome, thanks. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know. I owe you one."

Ormen knew that he had the Wakapon under his thumb, and put the next step of his plan into action. "Well actually, there is something. You know the World Egg? I kind of want to know what's inside of it, you know? I know that we're not supposed to touch it, but there has to be something really incredible in there, something that the ancients wanted protected."

That Wakapon's eyes grew wide, and he hesitated. "B...but you know the legends, right? Whoever breaks the World Egg brings about one-thousand lifetimes' worth of pain and suffering upon their tribe? I...I want the Princess, but not that bad."

 _Drat._ It seemed as if the Patapon legends gave a far darker version of the Egg than he had expected, which would make things difficult. Still, Ormen persevered, hoping that he could coerce the cooperation from the distraught Wakapon. "Yeah, but think about it, what could be in there that could do such a thing? Surely it's all just a ruse, so that we don't discover the treasure that's inside it! One peek couldn't hurt, could it?"

The Wakapon was silent for quite a while, before finally reaching a conclusion. "Fine, but just one peek, and I want to have a private meeting set up with the princess beforehand. Thank you…?"

"Call me...Oropon. I'll be in contact with you soon, don't worry. I'll talk to the Princess whenever she next summons me." Satisfied that he had sufficiently planted the seed he needed, Ormen watched as the Wakapon strode down the steps, a slight spring in his step.

"Fool, I will set up this 'meeting' for you, though it will be far less desirable than you could ever imagine." As soon as no one was looking, the Karmen slinked further into the temple, all of the guards still occupied at the festivities. Unnoticed, he entered into the front doors, and through the corridors, until he slipped into the Princess' bed chambers, hiding in the corner for her to return. During his wait, he put together the next segment of his plan, far simpler in comparison to the work that he had already gone through.

Just after midnight, the Princess came back to her room, shutting the door behind her. Her eyelid was heavy from the activities of the night, and her reactions dull, allowing for Ormen Karmen to put the next phase of his plan into action. Slipping behind the Patapon royalty, Ormen unwound one of his arms, completely entangling her in his grasp. Dashing back outside, he ignored the muffled screams, taking to the air before anyone could spot his grand misdeeds. Soaring over the outer walls, Ormen was soon masked within the dense foliage separating the two nations, and by the early hours of the morning, found himself back within Karmen territory. Ormen took his prisoner back into his personal tent, throwing her to the floor.

"Listen here, Princess." Ormen spoke with unhindered malice, letting her know her status now that she was out of her home territory. "You will do as I say, when I say it, or you will perish before you have time to register what is happening." The terrified figure before him simply nodded, a whimper escaping her trembling lips.

Reaching over, Ormen donned his mask, giving time for the potent magic to seep back into his body. "Stay still."

"Why should I obey your orders, Karmen? I'd be better dying here than allowing your plans to continue." The Princess spoke softly, mustering the courage to fight back from deep inside her.

"Why? Because I'm casting this spell whether you like it or not, and any movement from your filth will kill you; I won't be able to stop it in time. If you want to sacrifice yourself for the sake of stubbornness, be my guest. I don't need you alive for my plans to continue." Ormen immediately began weaving the spell, encircling the Patapon in a thin, translucent sphere.

"What...why are you doing this? What is your plan, Karmen?" The Princess still sat perfectly still, afraid of what moving might do to her. As the spell continued, the sphere grew more opaque, until soon, she was barely visible within the object. The top half of the shape slowly elongated, forming a distinctly egg-shaped figure.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Patapon? All that you need to worry about is that you play an integral role in it, whether you want to or not." He finished the spell, completing the cage that housed her. The egg's shell completely solidified, forming a brilliant, sparkling coat.

Ormen inspected his work. It looked quite similar to the World Egg, though his design wasn't quite as stunning as the real thing. From a distance, however, it would easily be mistaken for the World Egg, which was the crux of his plan. Tomorrow, he would take it back to Patapole, and find a way to swap the two out. From there it would be a simple matter of convincing the Wakapon to 'open' the Princess up, a matter Ormen was confident he would be able to navigate. Walking back outside, Ormen summoned his three generals, meeting them outside his tent.

"I have good news for you all, so listen carefully. I have crafted a plot to have one of the Patapon break the World Egg, which they somehow managed to gain possession of. At first light tomorrow, rally the remaining troops, and head for Patapole. You have my guarantee that the city will be easily taken by the time you reach there."

"And what if it isn't, oh Ormen Karmen? Would you have my warriors march to their death once again?" Nomen, leader of the Tatemen forces, whose forces were the most heavily destroyed from the day's battle, took a defiant step forward, opposing his leader.

"I will not fail Kimen, unlike your men! I have already gained the trust of one of their silly poets, and I will exploit this as soon as I arrive at Patapole. He will not even realize what he is doing until it is too late.

'Very well then, the Yarimen and I will await your orders." This time, it was Kimen that spoke, holding his weapon up high, as if to rally an army that was not present. Next to him, Hukmen simply nodded, gauging the reactions of the two younger generals. Hukmen knew better than to oppose a direct order from his leader, and silent acceptance was always the right option. Truthfully, he knew that Ormen's solo missions had an unbelievably high success rate, and had complete faith in his leader's abilities.

"Very well then, if there are no further questions, you are dismissed. I will await your arrival at Patapole tomorrow. It is time that we take the land that is rightfully ours."

 **Author's Note: There we go! After getting here, I'm expecting about 2 more chapters, but we'll see.**

 **After scouting the internet, it seemed as if nobody really had a good answer for what a 'Wakapon' was, though we do know that he is the hero from Patapon 2. After some searching, I quickly learned that many of the prefixes in the games are based on some sort of Japanese word (for instance, yari means spear, and yumi means bow). Waka is a form of Japanese poetry, and I thought that it would be fitting that the great warrior that we lead in the second game would come from such humble roots. It also does wonders to explain the distrust he has for the Patapon when he first sees them, as the stories he told during his prime do not at all resemble the ragtag group of Yaripons that he first sees.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, and as I said above, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM if you have anything else you'd like to say, even if it doesn't relate to the story at all. Until next time!**


End file.
